Slit to the wrist and it's all over
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: "I can't take this anymore. I have to end it! I have to end it all now!"Kyle had thought as he took a blade to his wrist. Will one blonde angel come and stop the redhead from ending his life? Style and K2


kyle POV

Funny, huh? How your life can easily be over with the slice of one blade. Well that's what I did. I couldn't take the harsh pains that this life caused me anymore.

-A few hours before this happened-

I sat their in my room making my 99th cut on my wrist. Each one for every problem I've had every and any day. Some would call me depressed and that I needed help. But luckily no one has found out about my little hobby. I'm guessing your wondering why I'm doing this to my you see my mom all she wants is for me to become a Doctor or a Sergent. She wants me to make something out of my life. My dad want's me to become a lawyer like him and go to Rutgers school of law in NJ but I don't want to be that or a Doctor either. Cartman keeps calling me the same old names from when your a kid and there's so much of that you can take before you go insane. And lastly the one that caused me most of my pain. I'd told Stan that I had loved him and guess what he did? He laughed in my face. Saying to stop joking around with him. It hurt so badly when he did that.

"Stan I'm being serious. I really do love you."

"Quit it, Kyle your making my s-stomach hurt hahaha!"He bent down a little holding his stomach. People began to crowd around us.

"Stan! Please stop it. I feel this way and your laughing at my feelings."Tears swelled up in my eye's.

"Your being serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"I yelled as the tears piled up more and more in my eye's.

"I-I'm sorry Kyle. But I just don't feel that way about you. I love Wendy. not you."It felt like someone had stabbed my heart and killed it. The murderer name was Stan marsh.

"Oh sick!"I heard someone yell.

"The little Jewish boy is a fag!"Another yelled.

"How gross. on top of being a day-walker."My heart sank as I heard more and more people call me names and that I should die. Stan did nothing to stop them and the tears began to fall.

"Hey all of you should shut the fuck up!"Huh? Who said that? I looked up to see Kenny blocking me from everyone like he was protecting me.

"I'm gay and none of you went and said I was sick or anything like that."I think Kenny is standing up for me. But why?

"Yea. But Kenny we knew that you were gay from the beginning so it didn't bother us and your a man whore. I think everyone saw that coming."Bebe said coming out from the crowd.

I can't take this shit anymore. I had thought and I took a run for it.

* * *

As you saw it would probably hurt if the person you had a crush on for 8 years did and said that to you and when people dissed you he doesn't even protect you spite him being your super best friend!

I'm still wondering why Kenny came and protected me. Maybe it was because I'm his friend? Or because he doesn't want anybody to disrespect the gays or something like that.

There I sat in the bath tub. The water nice and hot. I was getting ready to commence what was to come. The joy that would bring me to the light of a world I could leave. I took the blade to my wrist and slit it quickly letting the red liquids flow as the water turned a crimson red.

I suddenly heard the *Thump* Of foot steps running up the stairs and the bathroom door swung open. There he was the angelic like Kenny.

"Kyle!"He yelled as My eye's became slits themselves And began to close.

"It's okay I'm getting you out out here. Please just stay awake for me. Oh god your covered in blood what did you do?"He had pulled me up and carried me in his arms. Why had he come? I don't get it.

"I slit my wrist."I spoke in a whisper as I felt myself fading. he was running back down the stairs because I could feel my body bouncing.

"Kyle. Why? Why?!"He yelled.

"..."

"Kyle? Kyle stay awake for me!" And that's when I blacked out. Everything became dark and I was gone.

* * *

"H-Huh?"I opened my eye's to find myself looking up at a pure white room.

"Your awake! Thank god."Kenny wrapped his long arms around my neck. He looked kind of shaggy for some reason.

"Where am I?"I asked in a faint voice.

"Your in the hospital. You wrist was cut and you lost a lot of blood. I've been here waiting for you take wake up."He had pulled back and I propped himself with my arm on the bed.

"For how long?"I asked.

"A week now. At least 7 days. Kyle can you tell my what happened?"His face looked curious.

"I slit my wrist. I just couldn't take it anymore! Everyone having all these idea's of me being this and that! Cartman calling me the same old shit! And Stan breaking my fucking heart and laughing in my face! That was the only way I could be free from all this."I looked up at him. He had a hurt expression."Now you tell me why you saved me?"His expression never changed but his eye's looked sorrowful.

"Kyle the reason I stuck by you all these years. The reason I protected you. The reason I saved you was because I love you."He had given me a faint smile. But his eye's still never changed.

"Kenny. I never knew."My expression became like his now. And my anger faded.

"No one did. Kyle I know your going to say no... But would you be up for going out with me."

"I-I'm sorry Kenny. But I just can't. Not now."I looked back down at my hands. As I intertwined my fingers.

"I get it. But will you wait for me?"His eye's earnest.

I took a deep breath and thought. Soon coming up with my answer, I let the breath out.

"Yes. But your going to have to make me fall for you."I said winking at him and giving him a smile that wasn't forced.

"Can do."We both began to laugh. I hadn't laughed in a while and it'd felt great.

"kyle!"The door to my room opened up with a *Slam* And there he was. My murderer, Stan.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Kenny had taken the words right out of my mouth.

I could feel my heart sinking back into it's dark abyss.

"To see Kyle. Why else? And what are you doing yelling at me?"Kenny seemed to be getting defensive so as Stan.

"To see Kyle. Don't make me laugh. Why would you come a week after he's been at the hospital!"Kenny stood up and almost had his arms flinging around the room.

"Listen! I had stuff to do. I have my own problems."

"Yea like hanging out with Wendy and hurting your other friends. And what problems? Oh wait the one where you cause Kyle to almost kill himself!"Kenny was ready o throw a fist at the Ebony. Who stood a few inches shorted then Ken.

"What?"

"Kenny!"I yelled out making both boys turn their heads to give me their attentions.

"What is he talking about, Kyle?"I crunched the fabric around my chest in my hand and bit my bottom lip.

"Kyle's in the hospital for almost killing himself and your one of the causes! Now get out! Your making everything worse."

"Kyle he's lying. Right?"Stan looked at me with eye's that pleaded and begged.

"He's right. And I would like it if you would leave."I turned my head away to hide my glare but hurt heart. How could I go back to this person after the hurtful things he did.

"Fine. But listen Kyle if you turn me away now. You turn me away forever."

"LEAVE!"I yelled. I had made my mind up and this is what both my brain and heart were telling me. But I couldn't help to feel a hurt feeling inside.

"Kyle are you alright?"Kenny asked me with a worried face.

"Yea... It just kind of hurt. But I'm glad he's gone! I don't know why I even became friends with an asshole like that!"I said looking at him with an angry expression. He laughed. But it wasn't the kind of laugh Stan gave me. It was a warm laugh.

"Coming from the boy who said they would be together forever."

"Shut up. Things change. And these are two changes I like."I said, giving him a warm smile that equaled his laugh.

"And what's the other change you like?"His face looked both interested and confused.

"Being with you."

(A/N Yea I know Kyle said that Kenny would have to make him fall in love him him. But Kyle mean he and Kenny being close from now on. He hasn't suddenly fallen in love with Kenny... Not yet that is.)

"I like that change a lot too."And that was the day that all my burdens were lifted and I was as free as a bird. And I wasn't alone. I had someone to stay by me.

-Speed's forward 2 years-

So in the Kenny and I had eventually started to date. We were in out first year of college and I was as happy as could be. I had attended community college because that's all Kenny could afford. But still I was happy to be with him. He and I had already decided what we wanted to do. I was going to become an English teacher and Kenny was going to work in the mortuary. I don't know why but he said he was so close to the death that he had to work their. What ever that meant.

Stan had gotten Wendy pregnant the moment she and him turned 18 and they had a shotgun wedding. Wendy had stayed home with the baby while Stan had become a plumber. I guess you could say I was happy for them. And I even attended their wedding of course with Kenny. And luckily Stan and I had become friends again but I got the chance to beat him up for what he did.

And so this was my story of how I fell in love (Twice) And ended my life with a happy ending.

_**Phew we that took awhile. But I think it turned out pretty good. Tell me what you all think, please-Kimi**_


End file.
